<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witch In Charge by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369167">Witch In Charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Romance, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ginny just needed to remind her two lovers who the boss was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Ginny Weasley/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witch In Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2020 Enchanted Wonders.<br/>Pairing: Ginny Weasley/Thor/Loki<br/>Enchanted Item/Spell: Bewitched Snowballs<br/>Winter Activity: Snow Angels</p>
<p>Thank you so much to gaeilgerua for looking this over. xoxo</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny opened her eyes, yawning as she stirred after her mid-afternoon nap. Sitting up, she grinned when she saw Thor snoring slightly beside her. She vaguely recalled him sneaking into bed to nap with her after she laid down. Taking a deep breath, she slowly shimmied out of the bed so she could use the bathroom, the pressure on her bladder uncomfortable. At almost eight months pregnant, Ginny was approaching the 'I'm uncomfortable almost all the time' phase of her pregnancy. </p>
<p>After using the bathroom, she headed downstairs, content to leave Thor to get more rest. He had returned home late yesterday, so she suspected he was still exhausted. </p>
<p>"Have a good nap?" Loki asked as she entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled at him warmly. "I did, actually." She rubbed her belly. "This one has been tiring me out."</p>
<p>Loki came closer, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Nearly there, love."</p>
<p>"So close, but yet so far," she sighed.</p>
<p>"On a brighter note, it finally stopped snowing, so once Thor gets up, we can go outside for a bit," Loki told her.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, making her way to the window. She knew it was the right kind of snow, perfect for making snowmen and snowballs. </p>
<p>"Should I wake Thor up?" Loki asked. A devious smirk appearing on his face. "Say the word, love, and I will."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "No, let him rest."</p>
<p>"No need, I'm actually up," Thor said, coming around the corner. "Couldn't sleep once my snuggle buddy left." He pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead. </p>
<p>"So… We can go outside?" She asked hopefully, looking back and forth between her two lovers.</p>
<p>"Yes, but we're bundling you up!" Loki said, his tone leaving no room for argument.</p>
<p>Ginny squealed in excitement, hurrying to get her winter clothes. Loki and Thor did the same.</p>
<p>Once the three of them were all bundled up, they headed outside their small cottage to enjoy the freshly fallen snow. </p>
<p>Thor and Loki both started making snowmen, each determined to make the bigger and better one. Ginny just watched, knowing she shouldn't strain herself by bending over that way.</p>
<p>As the two of them engaged in their friendly competition, Ginny carefully sat down in the snow before laying back all the way. Positioning her arms, she grinned as she moved them in time with her legs. </p>
<p>"What in the world are you doing?" Loki asked with a laugh as he finally realised what she was doing.</p>
<p>"Making a snow angel," Ginny replied. "Isn't it obvious?"</p>
<p>"Well, now it is, but a moment ago I looked over and thought you were having some sort of fit in the snow."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "Come here, make one next to me." </p>
<p>Thor dove into the snow next to her before rolling on his back to make a snow angel. Loki laid down on her other side to make his.</p>
<p>Standing up, Thor nodded in appreciation. "Mine looks better."</p>
<p>"No, it doesn't," Loki said, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>Ginny huffed, still lying in the snow. "Can one of you help me up?" She asked, interrupting their bickering.</p>
<p>Loki paused, realising she looked like a turtle stuck on its back. Laughing, he reached over and pulled her to her feet.</p>
<p>"Thanks," she murmured, blushing. Turning, she looked at their three angels. "They're lovely," she said, smiling happily.</p>
<p>"But which one is better?" Thor asked, coming closer to Hermione. "Mine, right? My bulk just makes it perfect."</p>
<p>Ginny let out a tired sigh. </p>
<p>"Even if you have the better snow angel, I have the better snowman," Loki interjected. </p>
<p>Ginny turned and looked at the snowmen. "You both did great with each. It doesn't have to always be a competition." </p>
<p>"But then it's not fun," Thor whined. Loki nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Having enough of their antics, Ginny smirked. "How about a snowball fight? That will determine who the winner is."</p>
<p>"Great idea, love!" Thor exclaimed, clapping his mittens together. </p>
<p>"You're on!" Loki said, ducking behind his snowman for cover.</p>
<p>Slipping out her wand, Ginny was ready to ensure that she was the winner of this fight. She quietly enchanted the snowballs so that they would attack both Thor or Loki until they conceded and came indoors. </p>
<p>She held back a giggle as she watched the bewitched snowballs make their way towards both of their victims. Thor's first cry of surprise sent her giggling. </p>
<p>"That's cheating!" Thor cried out, trying to dodge her attacks.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no magic!" Loki agreed. "Bewitching snowballs is cheating."</p>
<p>"My competition, my rules!" Ginny quipped. "We all know who the real winner is!" Laughing, she made her way back to the house, Thor and Loki following after her, the snowballs pelting into them the entire time.</p>
<p><i>That'll teach them,</i> Ginny thought to herself victoriously.</p>
<p>Stepping inside their small cottage, Ginny stood in the doorway and faced her lovers. Both Thor and Loki looked at her with apologetic expressions as they stood there, the bewitched snowballs hitting them repeatedly. </p>
<p>“Ginny, love, we’re so sorry,” Thor said softly. “We let the competition ruin what should have been simple, holiday fun.”</p>
<p>“We’re sorry,” Loki repeated. “We didn’t mean to take away the fun of the activities, and while you know we can’t help but be competitive, we know there’s a time and a place, and that things don’t have to have a winner every time.” </p>
<p>Ginny looked at them both. “I love you both, but I don’t like picking a winner. You know that.” Putting her hands on her hips, she let them suffer for a few more minutes before smiling. “All right, you are forgiven.” Using her wand, she cancelled out the enchantment. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Thor said, letting out a sigh of relief as he brushed some snow from his head. </p>
<p>“Those snowballs are no joke,” Loki said, nodding in agreement as he stepped in behind Thor. They shut the door, both of them shivering. </p>
<p>“Growing up with all my brothers, I had to get a leg up on them somehow,” Ginny said, laughing. “Magical snowballs seemed to do the trick.”</p>
<p>“How about I get us some cocoa?” Thor suggested. “As an apology.” </p>
<p>“And I’ll rub your feet while we wait,” Loki added. </p>
<p>Ginny sat down on the sofa, her feet aching. “That actually sounds perfect.” As Loki pulled her feet into his lap, she closed her eyes, thankful to have two sweet, but charming Asgardians in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>